Time will Tell
by Demisbitch
Summary: 'No, you're sweet enough hot stuff'. Selena thinks she knows the local player Demi, but how much does she actually know about Demi? Does Demi 'Pretty Girl's heart? Only time will tell.


**I just get random inspirations for one shots instead of updating 'Twist of Liars' oops. **

**So, my other one shot 'Band Girl' seemed to do well, so my second try. Let me know what you guys think.**

Stupid fucking work. Only reason I'm at this boring ass job is to cover college costs. Once you're in High school you work your ass off to get into Uni, once you get to Uni you work your ass off to get qualifications and once you leave Uni you work your ass off to pay off debts and to get a mortgage it's a vicious circle. I hated working in the cinema. Most people thought it would be a pretty cool place to work, free sweets and not that hard of labour during shifts. It was the total opposite. You had to listen to bratty toddlers in lines waiting for the latest Disney film, or you got shouted at by customers if shows were sold out due to high demand or cheap Tuesdays where films were half price. Some customers made me laugh, for example there is this chick that comes here every Friday and Saturday with a different girl.

She would order her tickets, and then she would get a packet of sweets to share between her and the date. When her date asked, 'Babe, are you not getting popcorn?'

She would ALWAYS reply, 'No, you're sweet enough hot stuff'.

I could never understand how this girl dated all these females, there are only so many girls in the population of New York – she must have taken out every single one. I admired her in a sense; she was the total opposite to me. She could and obviously has walked up to a girl, striked up conversation and wormed herself in to score a date, something I could never do. Ever.

She has to be a player, or she just has a lot of female...friends...who like the cinema. I noticed that she never seemed to move genre of movies, it was always Horror or Romance. For the obvious reasons of course, in horrors there would be a blood scene or dramatic music when someone's flesh got ripped out – she could 'comfort' her date and maybe get further in 'comforting' her. In romance films, she could swoon her date off their feet and make them feel like the only girl in the world. This girl was many things, but one thing she wasn't was stupid.

I hadn't really noticed her at the start when I started working her, but after occurrence for weeks I began to get her pattern in her normal week. I would start my 5pm shift and she would be there sharply at 6 for a film without delay. She was definitely an intriguing character, a mysterious person if you please.

She hadn't noticed me either, well until tonight. She was here at her regular time of 6 and was in the lobby at a table waiting for her date unmistakeably. She was sitting on her phone very impatiently waiting; I glanced every now and then and smirked. Could the player finally be getting stood up? She must have looked at me as I smirked as she spoke up.

'What are you smirking at?' She had an amused look on her face, daring me to say something cocky back.

I didn't wanna rise to her game so I said in reply, 'Nothing in particular. It's nothing interesting anyway'

'Hmm, humour me. I'm sure I would be interested in whatever you have to say, Pretty Girl'

I laughed bitterly, 'Is that what you say to every girl? And for your information, my names Selena'

'Nope, just you'

'Oh, so I'm special then?'

'Yeah Pretty girl, you are.'

'Fine. What's your name? I've known you technically since I began working here, so it would be nice to put a name to your face'

She looked curious before answering, 'Demi. I'm going to keep calling you Pretty Girl, that alright with you?'

'Sure thing Demi' I smiled at her once more before going back to the pop corn machine and sorting out the sweet and salted variety. When I was getting some more popcorn boxes from the store apparently Demi's date arrived and someone else was serving them. When I was walking back to the till I heard Demi saying, 'No, you're sweet enough hot stuff', typical. If only her date really knew.

College was a drag that week, and at 5pm on Friday I wanted to do nothing more than sleep in the seats in the screening room. I tried to keep busy as if I sat down I knew I would fall into a deep sleep. During sorting out the drinks machine refilling the ice, restocking the sweets stall I hadn't realised it was coming closer to 6.

6pm had come and go and there was no sign of Demi. I was a bit confused due to the fact she had always appeared with a hot date on her arm. It was coming closer to the end of my shift and she had still not appeared, I put it down to her being sick or busy.

More weeks had passed and still no sign of Demi, if I thought she was mysterious before, she definitely was ten times more mysterious now.

During one of my shitty days of college I decided to go get Hot Chocolate during one of my free periods, another thing I hate is my mom always refer to my college work as 'Homework' I mean bitch please, this shits more important. I went to my usual cafe, 'Fanning's Bakery' and queue the vagina jokes. It's a nice cafe, modern inside and in the middle of a busy street with a bank; it was a reserved cafe, even if it had a weird sexual sounding name.

I walked in and went to my usual booth which made me look very anti-social as I waited for my orgasm in a mug, aka Hot Chocolate. Sitting down I looked around and admired the fact one of my favourite bands was playing in the background of the cafe. Sitting next to me beside the counter was a supposedly young looking girl, with long dark hair in loose curls with a leather jacket, skinny jeans and cool biker boots. She looked like she was in the wrong generation, most young girls now a days go around in t-shirts with 'Swag' written on them or jeaned shorts that might as well be underwear. As the waitress came down with my hot beverage I said a 'thank you' before she went and cleared other tables. I took a sip of my drink before someone spoke.

'Pretty girl, fancy meeting you here'

I looked up and my eyes made their way to the counter where Demi was sitting smiling back at me, turns out the girl in leather was in fact her.

'Demi.' I nodded and she swung off her chair and sat across from me in the booth. 'Haven't seen you in a while stranger'

'I guess I could say the same thing to you Pretty girl'

We both looked at each other but she kept firm eye contact with me, and with every word she spoke I was intrigued and hung off every letter.

It turns out Demi was not only beautiful, but actually very intelligent. She asked me questions and we both got to know each other a wee bit better. I learned her favourite band was Paramore and second band was Cherri Bomb, and what her favourite song was. Her favourite colour was red and black, she liked red as it was a darker shade of pink and wasn't too girly, but not too masculine. She was studying music at university, she played guitar and piano and time-to-time wrote her own songs. Another interesting fact I learned about her was that she was a book worm and she wrote some story's online, I tried to convince her to let me read them but she simply said no. The way her eyes lit up when she explaining how she was reading this book called 'Looking for Alaska', how she explained the storyline to me and how her favourite line was, 'Y'all smoke to enjoy it, I smoke to die'. She had a great fondness of certain people, but I could still see she was troubled a bit with trust and other problems I could not see with just scratching the surface.

We had been talking for over 2 hours before we realised the time and we both had to go back to class. We exchanged numbers and both made our way back to our own classes, not without her saying, _'Talk to you later Pretty Girl'_. As I arrived outside Law, then entered the class and sat I found myself happy. The reason was, Demi. She was definitely deeper than she showed, and the hard shell she showed was probably a cover for the softness and care below. She seemed like a total bitch on the outside, but once you were her friend she was possibly one of the most honest, selfless and caring people ever. The charm of Demi Lovato, one I found myself under.

Maybe one day I could be the girl, and the last girl she says 'No, you're sweet enough hot stuff' to. Only time will tell.


End file.
